To Deny Tradition or Instinct
by Galaxy.of.Ashes2906
Summary: N'Jadaka was revived, Okoye and W'Kabi are divorced, and T'Challa and Nakia are not compatible mates. But who are compatible? Follows the a/b/o dynamics. Cousin incest exists. Don't like it, don't read it. Explanation of rating inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes and ratings:** Hello! First off I should probably mention that I promised my best friend I would not write this...so sorry Remi. But I have really been loving the a/b/o dynamics fics and not only have I enjoyed some T'Cherik ones lately, I realized there weren't any with Nakia and Okoye as mates and since I ship them harder than anything at the moment, I couldn't resist.

Also this is my first time writing a/b/o, so if it sucks, then I'm sorry.

As for ratings, a** majority of the chapters are rated T.** **But there is going to be some chapters that are going to have M themes** (Mostly smut). I will put a warning at the beginning of those chapters. But without further ado, this guilty pleasure of mine that I was not supposed to write but did it anyway...

* * *

There was a steady beeping in the room. An agitating, steady beeping that the Omega knew indicated that he was alive. He breathed in deeply. The air had a disinfected, aseptic scent, like any hospital he had ever been in. Though he tried to stay out of those as much as possible unless he had to pick up his suppressants.

_But why the hell was he alive?_

His eyelids felt as heavy as a ton of vibranium as they flickered open, and he looked around at all the chrome and sanitary white of the room. He was definitely in a hospital, no-doubt still in Wakanda, since no other place that he knew of had such advanced technology offered to the public.

Gingerly, he reached a hand up to his chest, brows furrowing when there wasn't an ache at his touch. When he looked down to where the blade had pierced him, but there was not even a scar other than those he had given himself for his kills. _These bastards healed him!_

Pure rage boiled in his blood and as fast as lightning, he sits up, yanking wires from off of his skin and causing a shrill alarm to sound throughout the room. "_Fuck_," he hissed, looking around for someplace to escape before any damned doctors could come in to restrain him.

Too late.

He heard someone shouting in the hallway and expected a fight when suddenly the doors were bursting open and T'Challa, donning the Panther Habit, came into the room. But instead of forcing his cousin back in the bed or dragging him to the prison, his helmet dissolved back into the teeth of his necklace and he regarded him with a level expression. "N'Jadaka," he said. "Welcome back to the living. We were beginning to become worried when my sister could not wake you after three days of being unconscious."

_Welcome back to the living? Was this clown serious? _"This ain't the ocean," Erik said, arms folded against his bare chest, anger behind his dark eyes. "Didn't I tell ya to bury me in the ocean? Why'd you revive my ass?"

The Alpha sighed, running a hand over his sponge-curls. "Because I did not want to make the same mistakes as my father, you deserve—"

"I ain't out for your pity!" He snapped, interrupting him. "Or t'be locked in some cell for the rest of my life!"

T'Challa could not say he wasn't expecting some sort or resentment after his cousin woke up. "Who said anything about imprisonment?" He questioned. His calmness just seemed to infuriate the unbound omega more. "The Tribal Council decided that you were not to be arrested because your actions were performed under your reign. So now that you are healed, you are a free man."

The Omega was not convinced and continued to glare at the king. He could smell the power of an Alpha radiating off of his cousin, but he was unfazed. He had grown up surrounded by powerful alphas, and yet he, an Omega, had risen to the top, disguising himself with suppressants and refusing to submit. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing, other than perhaps giving you a chance at a life that my father denied you. I know that what the world took from you is great, but I am trying to make this right to the best of my abilities, N'Jadaka, it is your choice on rather or not you accept it."

"Call me that one more time an' I'll strangle you right here!" He despised his birth name because it represented everything that the world took from him. Everything that his goddamn uncle took from him the moment he abandoned him. And now this joke of a king thinks he can just make everything right? No fucking way.

There was a moment of silence between the two cousins, in which Erik seethed, eyes narrowed while T'Challa contemplated what to say next. Finally, it was the former who spoke, still glaring. "If I ain't goin' to jail, what'll I be doin'?"

"That is up to you, N'J—Erik," he caught himself. "You could finish out your father's War Dog mission and then began one of your own, or you could begin your own path."

Erik huffed. "Fine, but I ain't promisin' that I'm gonna stop hatin' you and your family."

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the battle against Killmonger, and equally that long since Okoye has spoken to her husband. Correction; soon-to-be ex-husband. She already had the paperwork finished, and now she just waiting for W'Kabi to sign it and then she could send it in to have the divorce finalized.

But it was not easy for the General. She loved her country more than anything, and if W'Kabi would rather let Wakanda rot just to support a king who brought justice to his parent's death, she could not stand for that. Though with it came the betrayed feelings towards the Beta man. She always prided herself as a strong, indestructible alpha female, but now she felt like something was broken, which only made her more aggressive.

Currently, she was in one of the best gyms in Birnin Zana, letting out her frustrations on the punching bag. Her fists sunk into the material of said bag at a swift, dangerous speed. With every skilled punch, she let out a grunt that sounded more like a war cry at times, startling a few beta females nearby.

She had a tendency to intimidate or downright scare others, mostly beta and omegas when she trained. This was the reason why she preferred using her home gym, but for the time being W'Kabi was residing in their home while she stayed in Nakia's apartment, so that was not an option. But once the divorce was finalized she'd have the chance to get all of her equipment and move it to a place of her own.

Two hours later, she was chugging down a sports drink and made her way through the busy streets of the Golden City to the apartment she was staying in. She would be forever grateful towards Nakia for helping her out and giving her a place to stay, even if they were both receiving judgmental and even scornful looks from many who knew about the living arrangements.

It was frowned upon in the society to have an Alpha living with an unbound Omega. But despite their identification, the two had been nothing but friends since day one. Nakia was always there when Okoye needed someone to vent to or the rare time where she needed comforting; sometimes even more than W'Kabi had been there for her. And in return, she was always ready to provide aid to her dearest friend when she went up against any alphas creeps. But she was not her Omega, nor was she Nakia's Alpha.

They were simply friends.

But that was soon about to change.

She rode the elevator up to the top floor and once she arrived at the front door, she turned the knob; only to find it locked. Odd, Nakia almost always left the door unlocked during the day so that the housekeeper could get in. After unlocking the door with the key she had been given, she immediately smelled a difference in the air and immediately understood why the door had been locked.

It was not a different Omega or even an Alpha that she was smelling. She could tell it was still Nakia, but her scent had changed; became stronger. And even without her Alpha instincts, she knew that that meant.

Nakia was in heat.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, I've neglected posting this. Be warned, the second half of this chapter is solely porn, but if that isn't your cup of tea, you can pretty much just skip it since it is mostly just Okoye helping Nakia through her heat.

* * *

Three days after he woke up from what he thought for sure was going to be an eternal sleep, Erik was in the gym of the palace, working out all his frustrations while bench pressing his max weight.

Beads of sweat dripped down his face and bare chest. His heartbeat against his ribs and he looked up when the door opened. "What'd you want?" he asked his cousin when he came into the gym.

"To complete my afternoon training," T'Challa answered simply. Instead of the lavish garments he usually wore, he was in a simple gray tee and a pair of black track pants with. White lines going down the legs. Although the moment he stepped onto the treadmill in the corner of the room, he stripped his shirt off, revealing the tone abs, firm pecs, and bulging biceps.

He watched in the corner of his eye while Erik rolls his eyes and started doing some push-ups with ease.

"You must have a shitload of Omegas swoonin' over ya with those muscles, eh, cuz?" he asked. It seemed like an innocent question, but T'Challa detected the acid behind his words.

"I suppose, though not as many as you would assume," he answered honestly, moving up the speed on the treadmill to fifteen miles an hour.

Erik snorted. "Right. Ya mean ya not one of them kings who'll pay a pretty penny to sleep wit' a youn' Omegas?"

T'Challa's brows furrowed. He was not oblivious to the fact that some found him attractive, though the thought of sleeping with someone for just the pleasure of it instead of love was sickening to him. "Do I appear as one of these men?" he asked, rather insulted by what his cousin was implying. Omega prostitution had been banned in Wakanda for decades now, maybe even a century, and he of all people would never condone such careers.

"Nah," the Omega completed his fortieth push up and continued onto forty-one. "You look more like ya haven't ever seen a pussy before." He snickered at the look that T'Challa did not even know he was making.

"It is tradition that the Royal Family to not mate or breed before marriage," he informed. It was not law, but a tradition that kept so many aspects of Wakanda from modernizing. "So if you must know the answer to your vulgar question, then no, I have not. Though if I were to be breaking tradition, how would I know that you are one to judge?"

"What'cha implyin'?" N'Jadaka demanded.

T'Challa shrugged. "Nothing against you personally. Only that in most other societies, mating is done before marriage."

"Well if ya ask in' if I've mated before, I don't think that's any of ya damn business." They were edging into uncomfortable territory for the Omega, though he supposed it was his own fault.

"I never said it was." He took a long swig from his water bottle while he ran in-place on the treadmill, starting to work up a sweat.

Nearly a half an hour passed. Silence no doubt existed during the entirety of the half-hour, but it was not uncomfortable because neither one felt like they needed to say anything. They just both did their own routines like the other did not exist.

And that continued on until N'Jadaka was looking around for some heavier dumbbells. He opened the door to what he thought was a closet, only to furrow his brows at the dome-shaped room on the other side. Its walls were covered in what he assumed were vibranium panels. "What the fuck is this?"

T'Challa glanced up momentarily from the bench press that his cousin had been occupying when he first came into the gym. "That is a Virtual Reality training chamber. Or VRTC," He answered. "It was Shuri's semester project in university a few years ago."

Erik turned around, a skeptical brow raised. "University? Are you shittin' me? That bitch's a kid!"

"I would prefer it if you did not call my little sister a bitch," he reprimanded. "And she may only be a child, but she has had a greater intelligence than any child in Africa since infancy. She practically skipped all the way to secondary school and attended Wakandan Tech at nine, graduated at thirteen. Now she is head of the Science and Technology branch."

"Must be a proud big bro."

"I am."

Suddenly, the Omega scoffed. "Ya know, my Ma was pregnant when she was arrested for a crime she didn't commit," he informed. "One night, I overheard my daddy talkin' to Uncle James. They were gonna break her out. I thought I was gettin' my Ma back that night, and instead, I found my daddy with pantha claws in his chest. Dead. Two weeks lata, she died durin' a fight with inmates."

He stepped out of the VRTC. "I could've had a life like yours, Cuz, been a proud big bro, had a Ma and Daddy who loved me and my siblin'. But instead, I spent the rest of my childhood trying to survive foster home after foster home while you were here livin' like the spoiled brat you are! All because your daddy took everything away from me!"

The Alpha hung onto his every word, his brows pulled in slightly as he listened. "I cannot condone my father's actions, Erik, I can only try to make them right," he said calmly after his cousin was finished. "I am truly sorry for what happened to you."

"Sorry ain't cuttin' it!" He snapped. "You have no clue what it's like to hold your dad's body in your arms. The man who'd sworn to protect you's dead, bloody body, just begging some crackhead of a non-existent god that he'd come back to life!"

T'Challa thought back to the explosion at Vienna, a memory that was still painfully fresh in his mind. "I may not understand the extent of what you went through, N'Jadaka." His name had been a slip of the tongue, but the Alpha was relieved that he did not lash out. "But my father was murdered as well, and I know what is like to find your father's dead body and pray that he would come back, because at any age, no matter eight or twenty-six, you are never truly ready to lose a parent."

"Sure ya do," Erik derided, glaring at his cousin down. "Jackass," He hissed below his breath before leaving the gym without another word.

* * *

Ever since she began her career as a War Dog, Nakia had been on suppressants, like most Omegas had. It was just safer. Going into a world where Omegas were considered second-class citizens was unpredictable. And if she began going in heat while on a spy mission, then she risked being raped, impregnated and bounded by an Alpha whom she did not know.

But unlike most Omega War Dogs, during her time off when she was back in Wakanda, she took herself off of the suppressants, allowing herself to go into Heat so that her hormones were not building up so much. But unfortunately for her, now she had been suppressing them for nearly three years, and she was dreading the heat this time around.

Soon the urges to nest and mood swings began. She had spent the week making her apartment spotless and crying at ridiculous things that she usually did not even bat an eyelash at. She knew her heat was coming, and she was prepared. But the moment that it fully started, it felt like her stomach was being turned inside out.

She groaned and whimpered, curling up in the center of her canopy bed. She was surrounded by soft blankets, fluffy pillows and a few childhood toys, all things to make her feel comfortable as she absentmindedly humped a pillow. She was trying to get through the pain and desires to be filled.

She felt empty, and her entire body ached with the desire to be bred. But in order to be bred, she had to have a mate, which she did not. She had never had one in her past heats either, not since she and T'Challa had not been compatible since they came of age. And now she just did not have the time to find a mate.

But that all changed when she felt the mattress dip down and a cool, gentle hand brush against her fevered skin. "You did not tell me that you were going into Heat," Okoye said quietly. Her Alpha pheromones were strong, and Nakia felt herself become even more aroused just at the scent of them. Her response was a quiet groan.

"Do you need my help?"

Even in the midst of her heat, Nakia still appreciated her asking because she could have just forced herself on her and taken advantage like some alphas might. But instead, her offer was sincere, and in the desperation to feel some sort of relief, she nodded.

Soon she felt Okoye's gentle hands trailing over her curves as she laid on her side beside her, the two spooning. She let out a low whimper, the touches left a tingling feeling over her body. But it just felt like teasing when what she really needed was to be deeply filled.

"Patience," Okoye chuckled when Nakia started helplessly humping, smearing discharge on the sheets. Her actions were slow and calculated as she stripped off what little clothes the Omega had on. She rolled her down onto her back. Then she trailed kisses over her bare collarbone and down to her breast, where she kissed a ring around the areola before she bit down gently on the nipple, sucking.

"Okoye…" Nakia whimpered, eyes shut tight as she bit down on her plump lower lip. "Please."

The Alpha lifted two fingers to Nakia's mouth, pressed them between her lips and allowed her to greedily suck at them. "I need you to be patient, my little Omega," she said gently, not scolding as some Alphas would be. "Foreplay helps with the process."

In the back of her mind, Nakia was curious as to how Okoye knew this. Had she helped other Omegas through their Heat before? Maybe Ayo? Definitely not W'Kabi because he was a beta male. Or was this just common knowledge to all Alphas? Whatever it was, it did not seem to be helping with her desires.

Then suddenly she felt the fingers leave her mouth and begin prodding at her wet clit. She let out a low, quiet gasp when the Alpha slipped a finger up into her tight warmth, loosening her pussy up before inserting another one. She tried thrusting down onto them, longing to be penetrated deeper.

"You are a needy Omega, aren't you?" the Alpha whispered. She slipped off her own clothes with one hand as she continued to finger Nakia with the other. Her cock was already retracted from its sheath, and she jerked it up to get it ready.

"Sorry." Her breath hitched from pleasure when Okoye stroked her g-spot and she whimpered.

"Don't be." Chuckling, she moved in between Nakia's legs, pulling one of the toned, long legs over her shoulder as she begins licking up the wetness in the folds. She dipped her tongue into the hole, twirling it around as the Omega squirmed and whimpered.

It did not take long for her to reach an orgasm, and her hole clenched as her entire body spasmed. She moaned, limbs weak while the sensation spread through her body like an electric shock.

"More," she begged, practically pleaded with the alpha.

Okoye smiled and pushed herself up to her knees. She lifted Nakia's hips up and lined the head of her cock with the prepared hole. The moment that they made contact, the Omega sighed. It felt so good, and she started jutting forwards. She longed for more friction and deeper penetration.

So the moment that Okoye thrusted in fully, Nakia moaned loudly, unable to contain it anymore. The thrusts started slow and smooth; calculated, like every move the General made in combat.

"Yes, Alpha. More, please," Nakia moaned, gripping the sheets below her. She felt like she did not have control of what her body did, and all she could do was allow the desires of the Heat to overcome her other senses.

Okoye bent down so that her breasts pressed against Nakia's. She continued to thrust in and out of the wet hole, the squelch resonating through the room as she got deeper and faster. Then she kissed the Omega, both now locked in a passionate kiss as she poked her tongue in, stroking Nakia's as they tangled together.

Another spasm spread through the Omega and she dug her fingernails into the alphas shoulders, moans leaving her mouth uncontrollably and her eyes were squeezed tight, tears of pleasure moistened the corners. The feeling of the cock thrusting into her tight pussy was just too good. Too overwhelming.

"Open your eyes for me," Okoye said, cupping her cheek. As Nakia opened them, she saw that the Alpha's eyes had gold rings around the irises; her instincts were taking over. "There are those eyes I love some much, yes," she said quietly. "My beautiful Omega."

Nakia was too far gone in the pleasure as her third and fourth orgasm came, each time as blissful as the last.

"I'm coming," the Alpha announced, she started to pull out, but Nakia shook her head, putting a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"No. Come inside me." And just like that, Okoye's orgasm was triggered and ribbons of come flooded into Nakia. She gasped, savoring the feeling as much as she could.

Both were out of breath while Okoye laid beside her, the limp cock slowly starting to retract back into its sheath. "You took me so well," she complimented, drawing soft circles with her fingertips over Nakia's stomach.

Soon the Omega, now sleepy, was snuggling up against her. Okoye kissed her forehead lovingly, watching over her as she begins to drift off to a night of unconscious sleep, her body bare and still fevered underneath the fluffy blanket.


End file.
